Who Is This Boy?
by lightatmidnight
Summary: When the Roman Camp receives a new-camper, they are forced to see the potential of this boy. They might not know who he is, and he might not know who they are, but this son of Neptune has some true potential. An explanation of where Percy was. SPOILERS!
1. The Boy Shows Me How It's Done

I am a trainer. A trainer for the Roman Base Camp of Demigods. I cannot give you it's name, because that is not allowed. I cannot give you my name, because it is also forbidden. I can only tell you a select few. We are a tight formation. A battle reference. We have torn down Mt. Orthrys. We have defeated Krios, the Titan.

We have done and unspeakable amount of things. We are superior beings. And we must treat ourselves as such. In the essence that we must train harder, be faster, and be more clever than any of our peers. Obviously, the camp is very competitive. There is only one boy that everyone admits to liking. Jason. Jason Grace.

He single-handedly beat Krios, and led the raid on Mt. Orthrys. Many call him our camp leader. Perhaps he is such. I have trained him in sword fighting. He has remarkable talent, although he thinks slightly too much before reacting. Fighting should be on instinct, something that comes immediately to our souls. Something we are born with.

I'm speaking too much. I'm supposed to tell you about our new camper. A mysterious boy. We don't know who he is, or where he is. However, he appeared the same time Jason Grace disappeared. An ominous sign.

This new camper has mussed up black hair and green eyes. Based on how he looks, I'd say he has done training before. He has an intelligent look in his eyes, as though he knows everything, although when we've talked to him, he appears to know nothing.

He remembers nothing.

Nothing at all.

How can one be intelligent, and yet, brainless at the same time? It certainly confused quite a few of our campers, and our camp director, whose name I am not permitted to disclose.

All I can tell you, is this new camper is unique. I just spent a day training him, and I can't even describe it. But I can try.

I walked to the health room, to see he was already up, calmly surveying the camp outside the window. I examined him carefully, seeing if he had any possible fighting capabilities to look out for. He had a muscular build, but not like the Mars campers in the second legion. More of a lean build, like an athlete. Interesting.

"Who are you?" he asked without turning to talk to me.

"I am your new trainer," I said.

"For what?" he asked calmly.

"Battle."

He raised an eyebrow, turning around. "Why do I need to go to battle? I don't remember anything." His green eyes were sparking with humor, as if he was laughing at me.

At this point, I lost patience. "You will train. Every camper must train. I am a swordsman. We shall see if you are good at fighting with a sword."

He merely grinned at me in a irritating manner, before allowing me to push him down the stairs towards the training rink. He looked around. "Do you know who I am?" he asked me.

What an odd question. "No," I replied. "I do know that I have to train you on orders. Now, do you remember the basics?"

He shrugged.

"Alright, we'll fight and see then," I decided. "Let's find you a sword."

He shook his head. "I have one." Out of his pocket, he pulled out a pen. I almost laughed, before he uncapped it, and a celestial bronze sword came out, at least a meter long, and definitely deadly.

It shined, deadly. "Riptide," he whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "Are we going to fight?"

We surveyed each other, moving slowly, before I lunged. I used the usual tuck method which got beginners, but he merely moved to the side and deflected before lunging.

I tried a bit more, pressing harder, and noticed this boy was extraordinarily good at handling a sword. He seemed familiar, although his fighting strategy was awkward. It wasn't Roman. It seemed-older.

As we fought, a group of campers began crowding over, disobeying orders to watch.

He didn't even break out in a sweat, like this was ordinary.

Finally, I used my most experienced move, and managed to make contact with skin, before my blade was shattered at skin and the camper's sword at my throat.

I heard whispers break out, along the lines of, "That's impossible."

It was rather impossible. I had not been defeated for 28 years and counting. Until today. This new camper remembered nothing-except how to win.

It also didn't make sense. My blade should have left at least a mark on his skin, but instead, it had shattered. I murmured something in Roman to Aria, a camper. "Try stabbing him."

She looked at me, eyes wide, before my eyes hardened, and I glared at her.

She shrugged, before raising her arm and stabbing the new camper in the chest before he got a chance to react.

Her knife broke. Right in half. It hadn't even made a dent.

What was this boy made of?

"Sorry," he shrugged, smiling at us lightly. One thing I don't understand. Fighters with a sense of humor. He could be in the First Legion if he wanted to. Probably.

Who was this boy? I had the feeling he had to be examined. He was nothing like anything I'd ever seen before.

* * *

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I actually wrote half of this prior to NYC, and yeah. I'm back, I visited Mt. Olympus (well, i visited the Empire State Building anyways), I went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art (ahem, Ms. Dodds), and yeah. It was epiccccc. But I rererereread The Lost Hero, and finished this when I came back. Do you like it? Tell me. REVIEW! Lots of Love-Catherine


	2. His Name is Unknown Until the Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson-HAHA I wish...=/

* * *

Lowering my sword, I glanced around, and saw plenty of fighters, defenders, swordsman, all crowded around. They were staring curiously at this boy.

"Any fighters?" I said. "You all obviously have time on your hands. Well-fight," I stood aside. I wanted to see what this boy was made of.

The fighters looked away, the defenders folded their arms, the swordsman looking uncertainly at the new boy, standing in front of them. "FIGHT! Have we trained you for nothing? If you don't fight him, you fight me. And that could be lethal."

That certainly caused a surge of fighting. Cowards. The fighters rushed forward to attack, each being deflected quickly. The defenders tried their luck, but ended sprawling on the ground. Swordsman lasted slightly longer, and a couple managed to get a few stabs in, but none managed to get a good slice on his body. The boy was a _whirlwind_. Eventually, all landed, wounded, sitting or sprawling on the ground.

Interesting.

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at the boy. This-boy, who claimed to know _nothing_, but knew way too much for my liking. As he regarded me calmly, a small smile on his face, I felt my anger grow. This wasn't right. I was the trainer, a son of Minerva. I _never_ lost. Before I could react though, Reyna, of the First Legion, pushed through the crowd. She put her hands in her hair, and pulled out two clips, both automatically changing to blades. She walked on front of me, and was holding her double blades at the boys throat.

"Who is he?" she asked calmly, her blade an inch away from penetrating his skin. Unfortunately, I knew that blade would never penetrate his skin.

"Good question," the boy said, capping his pen and shoving it into his pocket. "I was hoping you knew."

"Don't joke boy," she snarled. He made a sound that seemed to be a laugh. "What?" Reyna snapped.

"I'm your age. Don't call me boy," the boy said, obviously _amused_. Why would he be amused by us? All of us together could certainly beat him.

Reyna's eyes narrowed. "You're lucky Lupa's out with the others to look for Jason," her eyes softened a tinge when she mentioned his name. It seemed that the boy noticed as well, since he raised his eyebrows. Her eyes hardened once more. "Do we go through initiation with this one?" she spat.

"Whoa, initiation?" the boy asked, crossing his arms. "Cause if you're hanging me on a stick upside down or shoving me into war, I can always just-leave..." he trailed off.

Reyna glared at me. "He better be joking."

I surveyed the boy. "What's your name?"

"I don't know," the boy repeated. "I thought we just went through this," he added, exasperated.

"Does anyone know him?" I asked out into the crowd that had gathered.

I heard a murmur of people, but no answer.

"I SAID DOES ANYONE KNOW HIM?" I repeated loudly.

"No, sir, no," the chanted in unison.

"Fine. Do you have any ideas what you _think_ your name might be?" I asked. Had the infirmary staff not tried to find out _any_ information? I would have to talk to them later.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and I held up my sword, wary. He pulled out his pen, which I now knew to be a lethal ballpoint pen, a watch, which I was immediately suspicious of, and a note. I almost didn't see the small piece of paper he had pulled out of his pocket, but he did. Obviously.

He read it quickly, which meant it wasn't English. The whole dyslexia thing. Which I'd explain, but don't have the patience to. Before Reyna or I could snatch the small piece of paper away from him, he shoved it back into his pocket. I faintly heard Reyna curse under her breath, but didn't chide her for it.

The boy looked up at us, his expression guarded. "My name is Percy," he said finally.

"Percy what?" Reyna asked.

He shrugged. "Dunno. But my name is Percy."

"Full name or nick name?" I asked.

"I dunno," he said. Idiot. How were we supposed to work with someone who didn't know _anything_?

"Maybe his name is Perseus," Dakota suggested.

Perseus. A _Greek_ hero of ancient times. The only one who hadn't been killed by strife or battle. That was all I knew of him.

Still, it sounded better than _Percy_. "Fine," I grumbled. "Perseus. Whose son are you?"

He shrugged, as I expected.

"Well then, Perseus," Reyna began. I noticed that the boy winced at the name. I wondered briefly why. "I hope you enjoy initiation."

"Dude, whoa-initiation. What is that?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pants pockets. I could see that his hand was going for the lethal weapon.

"You prove your worth. If you pass, you join."

"What if I fail?" he asked.

No one answered. If you failed- you didn't get a chance to do anything else.

If you failed, you died.

"Marcus, show him to his-quarters."

Marcus nodded once, before dragging Perseus off to the pre-initiation cabins. Reyna swung her head towards me, glaring. "WHO IS HE?" she demanded.

"Calm down. That boy-is our new camper," I spat out. A camper who some how had enough talents to-defeat me in battle.

Unbelievable.

"If he's new, how'd he beat you?" Reyna asked, eyes narrowed.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But he's connected to Jason Grace's disappearance. I don't know whether or not Lupa knows or not, however-they are related."

"Related? Family wise?"

I smiled wryly. "You should know by now, Reyna. All demigods are related. All the gods are _family_."

Reyna crossed her arms impatiently. "You know what I mean."

I shrugged. "They might be. They might not be. But this boy looks, and acts nothing like Jason. At this point, your guess is as good as mine."

"And I thought we'd get some peace," Reyna muttered.

I sighed. "You of all people should know, there is no such thing as peace. Only the calm before the storm." I waved her away, and walked down the path to think. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Reyna stalk back to where her friends Gwendolyn, Hazel, Dakota, and Robert sat.

I walked into my quarters, and said softly. "I hope you know, Lupa. We have a possible new pup for you. Or-food. Your saving Grace isn't here. But we've got a connection."

* * *

A/N: OH GOODNESS GUYS! Most of you guys thought this was a story! D= It was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I have like, 40 of you guys putting this story on Story Alert. You know what that means? You thought that this was a story. So I couldn't very well disappoint you! So I typed a chapter! The next chapter is-the initiation. I have some very nice ideas about that. xD So who liked this chapter? I know it's a lot of talk and crap, but it's the prelude. To the challenge. REVIEW! Lots of Love-Catherine


	3. I Talk With A Girl Who Wanted To Kill Me

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson-*sighs.

* * *

Percy POV:

I think I speak for me, myself, and I when I say, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" First of all, I wake up in an infirmirary, and these nurses are all caring for me. No one tells me what's going on, and some twenty year old dude shows up and tells me I have to _train_. Train for what? The army?

Then, I find out my pen is actually a sword, I can beat these guys at sword-fighting, and I'm invulnerable. If this has ever happened to you, call me and tell me how to solve the problem. No, scratch that. I don't have a phone. I don't even know what the hell is going on. Why am I here? Who am I? Where am I?

Anyways.

I thanked the dude, Marcus or something, for letting me into the cabin, and he glared at me, like I'd personally insulted him, before walking out the door.

Nice people here.

Even if I didn't know where I came from, I was sure the people I used to know-weren't like this. Maybe I had shoved my sword in his face or something. I hadn't really been paying attention to who I was fighting. In fact, I didn't even know how I was staying so calm. In fact, a wave just kind of brushed into my brain, and _whoosh_, I was done fighting.

For those of you who have never experienced something like that, imagine going trick or treating, and eating all the candy at once, and then bouncing off the walls. Now multiply that by ten. That's how fighting felt.

Anyways, I'm being serious. I remember nothing. Now, I suppose I have to explain that too. My life is just very unrelatable isn't it? Okay. Imagine remembering nothing. Knowing some things, like, factual stuff. Math, English, and things. But-not knowing any _minor_ details, like my name, my age, my birthday, my parents, yeah, just small stuff like that.

I looked around the room. There was a small fireplace that had a god-like glow to it. God-like glow, I shook my head. Where'd I get that idea? I turned, and saw a couple bunks, a small hanger, and a place for weapons. These people were really enthusiastic about this, "weapon" thing. Seriously. When that blue haired girl was told to run her sword through me by the trainer, she didn't even _hesitate_ before trying to run her blade through me.

I thought I was dead meat. And then it shattered. Weird. I felt like a weird hybrid mutant thing. Like Superman, I thought. Great, I remember tights underwear wearing freaks, and yet, I don't remember my age. Smart Percy.

In fact, I only know my own name because of the note in my pocket. The piece of paper looked like it'd been ripped out of a notebook. I sat on the bed and took out the note again. The front was written in messy handwriting that was probably mine. It said:

"Meet me by the campfire -Percy."

The back of the small paper had different handwriting.

"Kay -Annabeth."

It was written in neat looking, curvy handwriting. Who was Annabeth? I concentrated, hoping to pull some shred of a memory out of my head, like a magician pulling out a rabbit. Suddenly, I got a flash of a girl with blonde hair curled like a princess, looking down on me as I lied under the porch. "He's the one," she said. "He must be."

As quick as the memory came, it left. I sat on the bed. Maybe I didn't have many memories, but I had this one. Maybe all of them were there. Stored for when I needed it. The girl looked about eleven. I knew through sub-conscience that this girl was definitely Annabeth. But who was she? Why was she related to me?

Just then, I heard a knock on the door, and I heard a voice say, "Newby, we have your clothes." My clothes? I looked self-consciously down at myself, but no, I was still dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans. I was fine. Except you know, my clothes were ripped from fighting.

I shoved the note in my pocket quickly as a guy came marching in. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice surprisingly calm despite this guys huge bulk, and muscular build that looked like it belonged in a wrestling match.

"Doesn't matter," he said briskly. "Here's your clothes. Lupa will be here at fourteen hundred. Your initiation ceremony will begin then."

"What initiation?" I asked, exasperated. It sounded painful. But the guy didn't answer. He had gone. Was everyone at this camp all soldier-y? What was fourteen hundred?

I looked at the clothes he'd shoved in my hands. A purple t-shirt, a black windbreaker, jeans, socks, and sneakers. As I took off my shirt to switch into the purple one, I noticed a bead necklace I hadn't really noticed before. Of course, it had been underneath my shirt, invisible to the plain eye. I shoved it in my pocket to examine later. I put them on, uncomfortably looking at the purple shirt. Something told me that the beaded necklace I had, and that shirt, were not a good combo.

"What is going on?" I asked, although I wasn't sure who I was talking to. Yeah, mark it down on your personality chart for me. Crazy. Talks to self.

"Depends. Right now?" I heard a voice say.

I turned, and saw a girl standing at the doorway. The girl who looked like she was ready to kill me. Uh-oh. Never a good sign. "Do I know you?" I asked cautiously. If there's one thing I've learned about the camp, it's to not trust to many people. And always walk around with a sword.

"Probably not," she shrugged, walking in. "And I don't know you, but I figure you're going to have to know before initiation."

Initiation. There was that word again. Stupid word. "What is initiation?" I asked, dying to know.

"It's-a test."

"What sort of test?"

"A test to test your skills."

"What skills?"

"Your skills in battle. Your intelligence. Your abilities to survive."

"Survive what?"

"Survive in battle."

"What battle?"

"Are you always this stupid?" she asked exasperated.

I shrugged, although I grinned at her expression. "I don't exactly remember. All I know is, I show up at a camp, and suddenly people are trying to kill me."

"So no one's told you about them?" she asked.

This girl is really getting on my nerves with her inability to be specific. I mean, I could probably give you a more specific description of what she looks like, and I'm a _guy_. Oh yeah, just in case you wanted to know, she has brownish sort of hair, a narrow nose, and tall and thin figure. Yeah, that's my version of _descriptive_.

"Them who?" I said quizzically.

"_O bonitas_," she sighed. I some how understood her. She was saying, "Oh my goodness." In _Latin_. And I understood her. "Perseus-"

"Percy," I interrupted.

"Fine, Percy. Have you ever heard of the gods?"

I shrugged. "Depends. I think I may have. I don't remember though."

The girl crossed her arms. "The _gods_. The Roman gods."

I frowned. "Like who?" I asked. "I mean, I know I've heard of Rome and stuff, but I don't really remember anything about-them."

"When Rome took over Greece, the Greek Gods sort of transferred as Roman Civilization took over, becoming the Western Flame, causing Roman Gods. Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, Venus, Mars?"

I frowned again. "Aren't those planets?"

"No! Jupiter, god of the skies. Neptune, god of the seas. Pluto, god of-" she shivered. "-the underworld. Venus, goddess of love and beauty. Mars, god of _war_."

Wait a second, I recognized the descriptions. Just not the names. "Do you mean Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, and Ares?"

The girl frowned at me, as though displeased with what I'd said. "Yeah, but their personalities were slightly different. They were weaker, vulnerable, not as clever."  
"That's not true," I felt the need to defend them for some reason. "Wasn't it true that when the gods became Roman, they became more violent, unpredictable, and less family oriented?"

The girl opened her mouth, as though ready to argue, but thought better of it. "Whatever, we shouldn't be arguing about that. The _point _is, those people really exist."

I should've been more surprised, but I found that I wasn't. "Oh."

"Oh?" she asked, surprised that my reaction wasn't surprised. Which was surprising. "You're not-"

"Surprised?" I supplied the word.

"Yes."

"No."

"What?" she asked, crinkling her nose.

"I mean, no, I'm not surprised. I feel like I've always known."

She shrugged. "It's possible that you were a loner who already knew. Anyways. This camp is for people like us."

"Us?"

"Well the gods had mortal affairs. They-had children. Their children were-"

"-demigods," I interrupted.

"Yes. This camp trains demigods. To be heroes. To protect the Roman Legacy. As far as I know, we're the only camp in the world that does something like this. I think we might be the only ones left. Probably because Rome was the greatest civilization."  
Geez, there is really something up with these guys and their pride with the civilization. It's called _ancient_ history for a reason. "Sure," I said unconvinced. Something about her words made me uneasy. "So I'm coming to this camp?"

"If you pass initiation," she pointed out.

"Yeah whatever. If I pass initiation. Then I'm coming?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Who am I?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Lupa will know."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Reyna."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're related to the disappearance of my boy-my friend Jason Grace. He disappeared just around the time _you_ arrived."

Jason Grace. Interesting name. I felt like the word Grace struck a chord in me. Grace. Grace. Grace. Where had I heard that name before? I avoided asking more about that. She had a tense look on her face, and she was carrying two sword clip things. I didn't want to get her too ruffled.

"Who's Lupa?"

"She's kind of the leader."

"Oh."

At around 2:00, which was fourteen hundred in military time, according to Reyna, I heard a knock on my cabin door. Reyna had long left to go to archery or something. I went over to the door and opened it, to see a pack of-wolves?

They were gigantic though. And I mean like, a couple feet taller than my height. There was a she-wolf in the lead, with a warm reddish brown coat and silver eyes.

She didn't speak, but I knew who she was. She was Lupa. The raiser of Romulus and Remus, the famous brothers, who created Rome. At least, one of them did. I'm not exactly up to date on history.

She looked at me. "_So you're the new-pup._"

"Um-yes?"

"_This one has a way with words_," she said wryly. "_I'm sure you've heard about the initiation?"_

"What is going to happen?" I found myself asking.

"_You will be tested. To see if your are worth training. If you deserve to survive_."

* * *

A/N: I LIED! haha, the initiation is the _next _chapter. I'm really sorry about that, but I was typing, and I realized that if I added the initiation, I would be writing for quite a long time. So I split it. I promise to update soon! haha, until then, REVIEW my fellow readers. Lots of Love-Catherine


	4. The Animals and Ground Are Out To Get Me

Percy POV:

I nervously followed Lupa and her 'pack' out the door. "Where are we going?"

"_That's-classified_," I swear she smiled at me.

"Oh. Okay," I was quiet for a second before realizing I had another question. "Will this initiation thing hurt?"

Lupa stared at me for a second, and the way she twitched her ears and moved her eyes made me realize what she was saying. "_You ask too many questions hero._" She was smiling slightly though, so I knew she didn't completely hate me.

Of course, that didn't stop me from asking questions. "Do you know who I am?" I asked.

She looked at me. "_Of course I do. I know more about you than you know about yourself. Of course, that's not saying much, considering-you know nothing about yourself_."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

She said something to her pack that made them snicker, and I had no idea what she was saying. I recognized a couple of words though. They were Latin.

I think.

"_I know who you are Perseus Jackson. Don't think I don't. I'm hiding your true identity from the camp, because I believe you could be useful. Prove yourself in the initiation. And you'll have done right. If you fail, we dispose of you. In harsher ways than you can think of." _ I swear I saw Lupa smile.

I followed them, right out of their camp borders, guarded by campers who were smirking at me. I knew what they were thinking. "_Can't wait to see if the new kid is gonna get killed_."

Keeping my head down, I followed Lupa, right into the trees, and into the forest. It wasn't that hard to get up there. I felt like I'd walked longer distances than this. Just then, Lupa stopped.

"Whoa-huh?" I said, halting before I crashed into her.

"_From this point on, you have to find your own way-Perseus. Look for the clear. Find your way to the Wolf House. Do not fail."_

Dude. Way to be specific. They didn't even have a GPS ready. What was I supposed to do? Run around the mountain until I either a.) died, or b.) found that house place? I had like, a billion more questions, but of course, couldn't ask them, because Lupa and her mysterious looking pack had _disappeared_.

I probably would've panicked, but something told me that I had to keep moving. Something was following me. Something-bad. Okay, a forest usually had rivers on it. A water source. If I followed the water source-I would know where to go. I knew I would. Wolf House, here I come.

Something told my senses there was water nearby. Maybe a couple of miles away. Pushing aside brush, I followed my senses that were growing every step I took. For those of you who don't know, it's not like having a human GPS. It's like, playing Marco Polo, except the Polo people are in your senses.

As I thought where to start, I felt the ground shift beneath me. Not like an earthquake, but like a warning.

I heard a screech of birds behind me, and sped up a bit. This mountain, was not exactly a friendly mountain. Water. Water. Water. Where was the freaking river? Feeling the hard ground beneath my sneakers, I felt as if the ground was sucking me in.

Run. Run. Run. My sneakers didn't come off, but they were coming untied. I had to get to the water. By now, I could hear the running of the river. The ground was sucking me in. I cursed, finally kicking off my shoes, which were already threatening to slip off, and then ran towards the river, which was already visible in my line of sight.

Without thinking, I jumped into the water. Now, if I was normal, I would've hit my head on the rocks and been swept downstream. However, I somehow managed to float just in the water, not being affected by the current. I was-dry. My t-shirt was dry, and whatever I touched, was unaffected by the water.

Okay, weird. The silt at the bottom of the river stirred up, as if the source that had taken my sneakers was still trying to get me, but the water seemed to protect me, providing a shield. For the moment anyways. I willed myself to swim forward, and began swimming quickly. As I swam, I saw girls-in the water, weaving, waving at me. _Naiads_. The word came so easily to me, that I surprised myself.

Letting the water push me forward, I swam until I figured I'd gone around a mile upstream, and got out. My clothes were dry, but I didn't have shoes. Great.

Probably shouldn't have gotten rid of my sneakers so fast. Still, I walked in socks, in the reeds, the ground still sinking slightly, but not as roughly. In the near distance, I heard a growl. That's never a good sign in my book.

My hands instinctively went to my pocket. Right, my lethal ballpoint pen. Riptide. Right. I kept walking, my hands on the pen, and I felt the growl, whatever it was, it was watching me. I figured I had about three seconds before this-thing, caught up to me.

_Three._ I walked a couple more steps. _Two_. I turned around to see the brushes moving. _One_. I uncapped my pen, just in time to see a huge dark animal burst out on me. A black dog the size of Lupa. A hellhound. I knew there were definitely friendly ones, but this one-was definitely not friendly. It was-huge, and glaring at me.

It made a run towards me, the ground not sucking _it's_ feet, I noticed. Whatever was sucking my feet down, only had something against me. Terrific.

The hellhound meanwhile, had finally reached me, and was wary of my sword. Letting my overactive senses take over, I noticed everything. Where the dog was tensing, where it was planning on hitting me next. Everything.

A hellhound-was large, and moved fast-but it had lack of brain. It needed a couple seconds to think between attacks. That was my chance.

I let it try to slash it's claws at my chest, before dodging out of the way, and then slashing my sword downwards, cutting down, and-it turned into dust, before fading into the shadows.

Creepy.

I looked around for a minute, checking to make sure the hellhound hadn't stuck around after I'd defeated it. Then, I noticed that the ground was making me sink again. Terrific.

I ran ahead, looking for the Wolf House, which I decided was impossible, as I seemed to be a monster magnet.

Before I even got a chance to recover from the hellhound attack, I heard the screech of an eagle. Looking up, I saw an eagle circling overhead, and it obviously not your run of the mill average bald eagle. No, I'm talking bronze and black feathered beast that looked like it was ready to take the head off of me.

It was about 5 times larger than a normal one, and I sadly recognized it. It was the _Aetos Kaukasios. _A large eagle that pecked out Prometheus's liver. I know, gross right? And it's eyes were narrowed at me. It was totally ready to peck out my liver. Unfortunately, mine wasn't exactly, "regenerative." If the thing pecked out my liver, I was dead meat. Get my pun? Yeah, it's okay if you don't.

I think Hercules beat it, but c'mon. Hercules beat _everything_. And if Hercules didn't do it, then Theseus sure did. As it swooped closer to me, I recalled something about killing it with an arrow. An arrow. I was definitely not going to have time to fashion a bow and arrow, and figure out how I used it, before the thing attacked me.

It was already glaring at me. Before I got a chance to think, the eagle flew forward and rammed me into a tree. If I wasn't invulnerable, I probably would've died-twice on my way to the tree. The eagle pushed me into the tree with so much force, I swear I heard roots crackle, and the tree toppled. I groaned. "You need to get some manners," I commented, which probably wasn't the smartest thing I could've said at the moment. As it flew forward, trying to peck out my head, I dodged and weaved, it's sharp beak only puncturing my head a couple times.

Thankfully, it didn't break anything, but as it aimed for my back, my conscience told me I wasn't going to be so lucky this time.

And then, I decided to do a stupid act that should've gotten me named ADHD child of the year. I chucked my sword at it. Seriously, I threw it like a javelin. The eagle was so surprised, I could practically read the expression. "_Is this boy suicidal?" _Thankfully, the surprise was just long enough for the blade to pierce right between it's eyes, sending it down onto the ground.

As I ran towards the bird, I saw the light in it's eyes fading, but it still attempted to use it's claws to scratch me. I kicked it, and finally, the bird went to dust.

I stood, breathing heavily, and retrieved my sword from the ground. I didn't dare sit down, and began running again.

The trees seemed to lurch towards me, blocking my path, trying to cut me up, but I pushed past the branches, breaking a couple.

The redwood trees glared down at me, and the birds screeched loudly. The bunnies were rolling around on the ground, like professional wrestlers. Even the chipmunks looked as if they were ready to kill for their nuts. The only friendly sound was coming from the river, as it gurgled happily, the _naiads_ smiling and waving at me.

Oh yeah, and the ground was constantly trying to suck me down.

Running, the ground slowing me down, the dark redwood trees seemed to brush past me. I saw a clearing in the middle of the forest, and ran towards it eagerly. This must've been what Lupa was talking about. _Look for the clear_.

As I made my way to the clearing, I saw a huge stone house. It was tall, with multi-stories, and log walls. It would've been extremely impressive-had it not looked so rundown. It was extremely old, only the skeleton of the house remaining. Plus, there were wolves guarding it, pacing back and forth.

And they were all-looking at me.

Why me? Oh, because I was evidently a trespasser.

Lupa stood at the doorway, gazing amusedly. "Congratulations_, you made it past the hellhound and the Aquila Caucasium. Most campers only have to do that."_ Oh, so the Earth sinking on me wasn't part of the plan? Comforting. That meant at least one other person was challenging me in the world. "_You on the other hand? You have to truly prove want entrance?_" She asked, twitching her ears. "_Beat my guards. Or find your own way_."

The wolves all turned to look at me, and I felt my heart sink. They were all snarling at me, their eyes malicious, and unfortunately, clever. These wolves had probably had centuries of practice. Probably even eons. There was no way I could beat all of them at once. Not unless they decided in some anti-barbaric movement to try to beat me one by one. One wolf snarled at me, "_Conquer or die. This is always our way_."

They all stood in a semi-circle, closing in on me.

I seemed to recall an echo of my past say, "_You'll never make it off of this-alive_."

* * *

A/N: So...who likes the story so far? Tell me! Review for me! Oh yeah, and I keep getting reviews and PMs that say stuff like, "There's no such language as Roman!" I KNOW! It was a typo guys! Lol, relax. I know, it's supposed to be, "I murmured something in Latin to Dakota." -Chapter 1. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it! Lots of Love-Catherine


	5. I'm Son Of Poseidon No Wait Neptune

Percy POV:

So that's why I kept thinking that Lupa was smiling at me. She _was _smiling. But not like that. She was smiling because she believed that I'd either fail, or prove myself. Those were the only two options.

And if I failed, well, I'd be some nice fish for the wolves. Fish-why fish? Never mind. I wasn't going to dwell on the fact that I had some weird connection to water and other fishy matters. Get it? It's a joke. No? Ah well, it's alright.

Back to the point. I have a bunch of wolves circling around me, and they're snarling at me, their eyes wide with malice. You know, best welcoming committee ever.

I went onto auto-pilot. As the first one attacked, I began fighting like a maniac, fighting off the wolves, elbowing, and kicking some major wolf ass.

Things were going well, until one managed to get a good kick at my chest, and sent me sprawling on the ground, my sword went flying, and managed to pin a wolf on the ground, but now I was weaponless.

I didn't feel hurt, which was extremely interesting, because I'd assumed there'd be more-wounds and bruises than this. What was I going to do now? I had no weapons. I was going to just let them attack, until I heard a voice in my head say, "What are you doing Seaweed brain? You've still got limbs. Go fight!"

A burst of energy hit me, and I began kicking them out of the way, my sword had disappeared, I'm not sure where, but as I punched a wolf in the snout, it rolled me over onto the ground, in the dirt, wolf versus man, and I wasn't sure whether or not I'd win-scary.

For those of you who've never had an experience like this, imagine big creepy yellow eyes staring at you, with silvers and a wide slobbery grin with fangs and sharp teeth, glaring at you like you're it's next meal.

Creepy? I think so.

My hand got shoved over in an awkward angle, but didn't pop out of place like I expected it to. It just hurt a bit, and got twisted into my pocket, where I found my sword.

I stabbed at it wildly, and managed to pin the wolf down, where it finally admitted defeat.

Five down, five to go.

Five wolves down later, I was standing in front of a bunch of wounded wolves, and an angry looking Lupa. "No one has defeated my-guards in hand to hand combat," she hissed, walking towards me. "Tell me gods, why is this boy-cursed?"

Cursed. Great word for invincibility.

"Oh, really, that's what it is!" she said, her eyes wide. "Perseus, you took dangerous risks in your past, even if you don't remember. Bathing in the river? True?"

Great, now she's telling me about stuff I don't remember. This has got to be the weirdest initiation I've ever had.

"You-do not belong here."

Great. First she's telling me stuff I don't remember, and she tries to kill me, and now she's telling me I don't belong.

"You-can not do the true initiation. It will anger the gods," Lupa said.

"What's that mean?" I finally spoke.

When she looked up, her eyes were almost-angry?

"You are not-Roman, Perseus Jackson. You are son of Poseidon, the god of the seas. You have powers greater than you know. You have a world that you left behind. You just don't know it yet. Your memories aren't forgotten, they're _stolen_. By someone."

When I was silent she continued.

"Perseus Jackson, you may not _belong_ at my camp, but-" she continued, looking as if someone had squeezed lemons in her face. "-I accept you into the Roman Camp. You are a camper whether you like it or not. Train hard, be a hero. Prove yourself. Conquer or die...this is our way."

Nothing big happened, like, no flash of light, no sudden strength of power, no sudden understanding, but I did understand what had just happened.

Lupa had just made me one of her _cubs_. She knew I wasn't Roman. I was-Greek. I didn't belong here, but she was doing a gamble. She wanted her camper, Jason back. I was the answer, in a weird twisted way.

If I remembered who I was, then Lupa would be able to find her golden boy. I wondered if anyone was trying as hard to get me back as this wolf was. Then I remembered the golden haired girl, Annabeth. There was definitely somebody looking out for me.

Lupa surveyed me. "Not a scratch on you," she said, her eyes not looking surprised.

She went over to her guards and surveyed their scratches very carefully. "They'll need taking care of. I'll take you back to camp first."

And with those words, she walked into the shadows, leaving me to race after her, back into the redwood tree forest, into the shadows, and within a time frame, we'd reappeared back at camp.

"He's back!" I heard the murmurs go around. The campers were all gathered, waiting for Lupa to return. Reyna ran up, her hair tossed behind her.

"Daughter of Apollo," Lupa greeted. So that's who her Roman parent was. Apollo was Apollo in Roman terms. Cool.

"Well?" Reyna said, her eyes narrowed.

"Children of Rome, hail Perseus Jackson-Son of NEPTUNE!" Lupa's voice echoed around the area, and the campers all began bowing down.

* * *

A/N: I KNOW! It's been forever, trust me, it's felt like forever since I've written. But I've been busy with school, and these admission test things are coming up for high school, so this chapter is pretty short, but I hope you like it. I've received some feedback that told me to make the characters more in depth, and I promise I will. I just have this fear that the Son of Neptune (real book) will be like, nothing like mine! Haha, but you know, imagination rocks sock. REVIEW for me please! Lots of Love-Catherine


	6. Authors Pathetic Note

Author's Note:

SOOOOO...who's mad at me for not updating in forever? Don't be shy, raise your hands. AND I swear, I'm so sorry! It's just that, I've had this huge magnet test coming up-that I just finished taking on Saturday...So now, I can write to my heart's content. I can't promise when I'll update again, but if I don't start updating by the end of this week, start smacking me in the face...mental slaps of course. Just drop a review and say, "HEY! LOSER, get ON WITH IT!" haha xD That usually works. I promise I haven't given up on the story, and I love love love whoever has reviewed so far. Great, I sound like a cheesy celebrity giving a thank you speech...terrific.

Lots of Love-Catherine


	7. My Questions Are Fractionally Answered

Percy POV:

Lupa howled once, and her surrounding wolf pack appeared by her side, surrounding me, looking very irritable at it at the same time. I saw familiar faces, well, sort of familiar faces, in the crowd. Dakota was there, looking at me like I was going to be trouble. Reyna surveyed me like I was an enemy. Like she was finding all my weaknesses, where I was going to fall in battle. I'd seen that look before. On Annabeth.

"Will he get SPQR'd?" I heard someone mutter.

Of course, the campers had managed to forget something...Lupa was a wolf. She had wolf-like ears. "He will not be getting the tattoo of the legions."

Whaattt? They all had _tattoos_? These people had definitely had magic mushrooms in their food. What normal camp had all their campers get tattoos?

Then again, I remembered. I'd just been attacked by a giant bird, and then had a conversation with a talking _wolf_. This camp was not normal. Not that I was surprised or anything. Maybe the campers hadn't been stupid. Maybe they were, how do I put this? Warning me.

The crowd grew restless. Obviously, this tattoo thing was a big deal.

"Then how is that supposed to work?" a large bulky dude stood up. He was dressed in armor and had a shield with a large imperial gold sword. Obviously, an Ares kid. Wait, no, that was the Greek name wasn't it? What was the Roman term again? _Mars_.

Child of Mars. "How is he supposed to be a camper, if he isn't one of the legions?"

"_Patience Roan_," Lupa's lip curled. "_He is to be in the First Legion. He will serve as the tribunus laticlavius, and will receive training as soon as possible."_

If her past words didn't cause a huge blow-up, this caused an eruption. The campers probably would've begun screaming, had it not been for Lupa's flashing eyes.

What was _tribunus laticlavius_ anyways?

"I just don't understand what the big deal is anyways," I grumbled, fingering a loose thread on my purple t-shirt. The crowd had cleared out, a lot of campers giving me either dirty or curious looks.

No one was beside me at the moment. I was alone in the Neptune cabin. It was just a severe looking cabin with a trident on the front. Nothing that made it stand out. The cabins were all the same except the symbol of the god. It was all so strict and disciplined, that I felt like I stood out.

Lying on the neatly made bed, I noted that I was alone in the cabin. There was no other camper here. Great. Not only am I a weird appear out of nowhere camper, but I'm also alone in my own cabin.

I took the note from my pocket out again. It was only two words that someone else had written. "Kay," and the signature Annabeth. That was it. But I knew it was important. It was the only thing I had that connected me to my past.

Whatever or whomever had taken away my memories had obviously not thought of this little ripped piece of paper in my pocket.

I had all these questions.

First of all, why couldn't anything hurt me? Why didn't the knives go through? Why didn't the blades slice?

Second of all, why was I here?

Third of all, what the hell was going on in my life?

Yeah, I question my own thoughts. Maybe I do belong in camps like these.

"Confused?" I heard a voice say out of nowhere. I almost fell off the bunk in surprise. I saw Reyna and Hazel standing at the front door.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down like that," Hazel said, her blue-ish green eyes obviously amused. She had a bow and arrow in her hand, like she'd just finished training or something.

Reyna had a knife, but that was it. Her hair, I realized in the light, wasn't brownish like I'd thought, but a mixture of brown and gold, like dirty blonde I suppose. The way her hair curled reminded me of someone.

"Is it a habit of you to just walk into cabins?" I questioned, sitting up, stuffing the note quickly away into my pocket.

Hazel and Reyna's eyes flickered to my pocket, obviously noticing my hasty movement. These people didn't miss anything did they. If I lived like they did, I'd probably have died of anxiety at age 2.

"Nah, we reserve it for new campers. They have that wide deer in headlights look," Hazel joked. I decided I liked her a little better than Reyna. Hey, she was the first person I'd met at this camp who looked like she had a sense of humor. And the color streaked hair was really helping the personality.

"Right," I said.

"We actually only came over here to give you your schedules. But if you have any questions, speak now," Reyna said.

"Killjoy," Hazel whispered jokingly.

Reyna flicked her hair impatiently. "Well?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have a couple of questions," I admitted. "Like, why all this strict stuff?"

Hazel replied. "It's the code of the camp. Strict, disciplined, warlike. It's our thing."

"Okay," I replied. "How about the tattoos? What was that all about?"

This time, Reyna replied. "The tattoo tells that you are a camper. It says SPQR, representing the Senate and People of Rome. The amount of tallys you have on your arm represent how long you've been to the camp see?" she flipped her arm over, and showed me a large mark with the words SPQR and seven tallys on it.

"So you've been here seven years?"

"Yeah, Hazel's been here five."

"Jason was here the longest. He had what, eleven marks?" Hazel added.

"Twelve," Reyna corrected.

"Twelve years. How old is he?"

"He's sixteen."

Sixteen minus twelve meant he'd been here since he was _four_. FOUR. What type of camp would accept a four year old camper?

"Right."

"How old are you?" Hazel asked curiously, her black hair dancing around.

I shrugged. "Dunno." I was really getting tired of that answer...

"He looks a bit older than Jason," Reyna observed. "I'd say you were around seventeen or so."

"Cool," I replied, not really caring. I was trying to get the facts down. "So this camp is for Roman demi-gods right? Weren't there Greek gods before the Roman gods?"

The two girls winced, like this was a touchy subject. "Yeah, but the Greek gods were weak. The Roman gods were strong, so they lasted until today, and created demi-gods. There are no demi-gods for the Greeks," Hazel recited this like it was a passage in a book.

Maybe it was.

But what she said infuriated me. It wasn't that I was mad at her. I was mad at those words. "The Greek Gods represented art, creation, and invention," I snapped, surprised the words came so easily to my mouth. "But the Romans just fought. Yeah, I can tell the Romans were _so_ much stronger."

Oops.

Probably shouldn't have said that. Hazel was about to say something, but thought better of it. Reyna looked like she was thinking about it. "It's possible that the Greek gods were just as strong. However, we've never found a Greek demi-god before. We've only found Roman ones. So there probably aren't any," Reyna said hesitantly.

"That's stupid," I argued. "If you guys haven't found them doesn't mean there aren't any. By the looks of it, you people never leave your precious camp. And Lupa's too secretive to tell you guys anything. How do you know?"

Reyna looked at me curiously. "Have you met any?"

That stopped me. "I don't know. I wouldn't remember would I," I said unsure.

"Any other questions?" Hazel asked, rearranging her bow and arrow so that it fit better.

"Yeah, whose kids are you?"

"I'm Apollo's," Hazel said, which explained the bow and arrow.

"I'm Minerva's," Reyna replied.

Apollo. I got the sudden image of a really sleek car running down the road, and a lot of bad poetry involved.

And who was Minerva?

"Come again?" I asked Reyna.

"Minerva. Goddess of Wisdom and Battle?"

"Oh. Athena," I said without thinking.

"Well, yes, that's the Greek term," Reyna said, now looking at me, extremely curious. "But the Romans use Athena."

I asked a couple more questions, managing to figure we were in California, near Beverly Hills, and that this camp had existed for ages and ages. The position Lupa had given me was basically second in command. Which was ...not exactly the type of job the average first day camper gets...

"So who's this Jason dude? And why is everyone so desperate to-find him?" I asked.

Reyna's gray eyes tightened. This was obviously not a good subject for her. "Well, Jason's-"

Hazel interrupted impatiently. "I wouldn't let her get into it. It'll take ages. I'll give you the shortened version. Jason's her boyfriend, leader of the first legion, which if _you_ didn't know, is the top legion. He destroyed Mt. Orthrys, and is Lupa's favorite 'pup'. He went missing three days ago, and then you appeared. Everyone thinks you're involved."

"Which would help, except-"

"You don't remember anything," Reyna finished for me.

I was starting to understand what was going on. If only a little.

* * *

A/N: GUESS WHAT GUYS? I UPDATED! I KNOW! Sorry for any TYPOS, cause I just wanted to post ASAP...Haha, and only a day later than the author's note. Aren't you proud of me? Lol, now I don't have to get mentally slapped too much! Thank you to the 23 people who reviewed...I Can't believe it! I love you guys! PLEASE tell me what you think...and I want you to tell me what you want to have more of in the story. I'll try to add some in. I'm hyper, because I finally typed this chapterrr! Lots of Love-Catherine REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. The Little Voices In My Head

PERCY POV:

I was kindly awakened by some dude outside shouting, "LEGION 1, BREAKFAST AT 0700!" Geez, military boot camp much? But then again, by the way Reyna and Hazel described it yesterday, this place wasn't exactly _mucho_ friendly. When they questioned me yesterday, there was a voice inside of my head. You know that feeling where there's that irritating voice inside your head? Yeah well, mine was a girl's voice, saying, "Don't tell the enemy too much Seaweed Brain."

Well they weren't my enemies were they? _Were they_? Well, even if I used to know, I don't know now. When the dude passed by again, I decided it was probably time to get up. I didn't want to know what they did to late risers at a place like this. After washing up, I uneasily put on the purple t-shirt. Putting on jeans and sneakers, I looked around the cabin. Stashing Riptide into my pocket, I strolled out of the cabin. Following the lines of what looked like other cabins, I tried my best not to snicker at the solemn expressions on everyone's faces.

This was camp, not jail, and yet everyone here looked like they'd never heard of the word _fun_ before. Wherever I'd come from, I was pretty sure it wasn't like this.

Inside the dining hall, (which was just a large building with a domed roof), everyone sat by who their parents were. I was alone. Not that it was a surprise or food was the same for everyone. The only thing we could choose was the drink. We just said what we wanted, and it appeared. Meanwhile, Lupa sat with her guard-wolves, observing the scene with her sharp silvery eyes. Even though I was pretty sure people were careful not to meet my eye, I could feel people staring at me, curious, like they were waiting for me to explode like a bomb or something.

After breakfast, everyone trooped out of the room. I followed, watching as everyone split into activities. Unsure of where to go, I just lingered around until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Turning, I saw Reyna, holding a schedule for me. "Sorry I didn't give it to you sooner, but we aren't supposed to move to other tables during breakfast," she confessed.

"Thanks," I said, staring down at the activities list.

She gave me a small smile, before running off after her cabin mates.

Looking back down at my activities list, I struggled, realizing my dyslexia was acting up again. After a minute, I managed to make out, "Sword Fighting VIII. By river."

Ah, helpful. I'll just go and-right, no one's really helpful here. I knew that. Then, I realized I was practically talking to myself.

Identifying where the river was, I managed to make it there in time to see everyone milling about. I spotted the instructor, the tall brown haired dude I'd fought when I'd first gotten out of the infirmary, or whatever they called it here. I didn't even know his name. "Ah, Percy," he said, his blue eyes unreadable. "Good to see you. You're late."

"Sorry about that," I apologized, explaining that I hadn't gotten my schedule until a few minutes ago.

"It's alright. You'll partner with me. Let's begin."

Basically, he came and attacked me. No warning, no explanation of what to do what not to do. Instinctively, I jumped aside, and before I knew it, I'd uncapped Riptide and had begun battling. After a minute, just as I was about to disarm him, he spoke. "Stop stop stop," the instructor stated. "You fight all wrong. Your positions are different. Your defense and offense are more light and unpredictable. Where _did_ you learn to fight?"

I shrugged. "It's more instinct than anything," I confessed.

"Nothing? No remembering of training?"

I searched my head, but all I got was a blank, and then a flash. An image of a blonde boy showing me how to do a disarming maneuver.

"Uhm, no," I said. This instructor made me kind of wary. It was like, he was watching me, waiting for me to make a mistake so that he could report to Lupa.

"Alright. We fight. What position did Lupa assign you? I wasn't here then," he asked. "Third legion, second legion?"

"Uhm, first legion, something like, triboon laticalvical, or something."

His eyes widened, showing his first sign of emotion since I'd met him. "You mean, _tribunus laticlavius_?" he repeated disbelievingly.

"Yeah, that! What is that anyways?" I asked.

"She just made you temporary second in command," the instructor told me, his eyes narrowing. "That must mean-" he didn't finish that thought.

"Okay," I said slowly. "So it's important?"

The instructor sighed, stabbing his sword into the ground. "In Ancient Rome, your position would be second only to the leader. The leader used to be-"

"Jason," I finished. "But now he's gone, and Reyna took his place?" I asked.

He shook his head. "We don't have a real first in command. Basically, you're the leader of the camp."

After that, he tested me a couple more times, and I won easily, being unable to get hurt by a sword and all.

"I don't think you need this class," he finally said, after my sword was pointed at his throat yet again. "Why don't you go try out another activity on your list."

I nodded, looking at my schedule. After a minute, I managed to decipher, "Pegasi Riding Lessons. Intermediate."

Bidding the instructor goodbye, I left to the open field where the class was held. The instructor, whom I soon realized was actually Hazel, getting ready to teach the class. "Oh hi Percy, you're late!" she smiled, sitting on a brilliant pearly white horse with large wings.

As I stared at it, it said, _Hi master, I'm Asher, you know this girl is holding the reins a little too tightly._

"Hi," I said to both the horse and Hazel. I looked at Hazel to see if she would loosen her reins a little bit. But she didn't appear to have heard. As the rest of the group watched Hazel instruct on how to do dips and dodges in the air, I stared at Asher.

I was literally hosting a conversation with it. I think I'm losing it.

"_You know, she's an awesome rider, but she has such a tight grip on everything. Plus, those arrows she's got look like they really could hurt."_

"I'm sure she's just nervous about teaching her own class."

_ "Yeah well, it's a little painful master_."

"Don't call me master."

"_Sure master_."

Again, I looked around to see if anyone could tell I was talking to it. But everyone was so focused on what Hazel was saying, so I went back to looking at Asher.

Soon, I someone shot an arrow that very nearly missed my head. In fact, it would've hit me had I not reacted so quickly.

"It's good to know you're paying attention now," Hazel said sarcastically. "Would you like to show us how to ride Asher instead?"

I shrugged. "I'm not against it," I said, really wanting to figure out why I could hear the horse talking to me.

Hazel's eyes bugged out, but she slid off Asher, and gave the reins to me. "Well if you fall off, I'm not the cause."

"Alright," I said, taking the reins, blushing at the stares I was getting at the rest of the class.

I listened instead, to what Asher was telling me. "_Yeah see, your grip is normal. That girl's is just painful_."

One. Two. Three. Natural instincts kicked off, and I tapped my feet double time on Asher's sides, and as he flexed his wings, I gripped the reins, and soon enough, we were up in the air. I could see the entire camp from our view point of where we flew. I could see the long winding river, the trees, the plain training area, the cabins, as if they were little dollhouses.

"_You wanna go anywhere master_?" Asher asked as we circled high in the air.

I felt a little uneasy being so high up, air was definitely not my territory, but instead, I said, "_I don't think we can leave the camp, that was a class down there Asher." _ But on the inside, I really wanted to head to New York City, where Reyna had said the Gods lived. Not because it'd be cool, but I felt some sort of attachment to it.

Maybe _that's_ where I was from.

Instead, I directed Asher to let us down to the class area. As I dismounted to a staring class plus Hazel, Asher asked me, "_Will you bring carrots next time you come?"_

_ "_I don't think I'm supposed to bring food Asher."

"_So you will right?"_

I smiled. Asher reminded me of someone. I just didn't know who.

I turned away from Asher to remember I was supposed to be in a class. Hazel was staring at me, her brain was working overtime, and she seemed to have figured out why I could do this so easily. But the rest of the class was staring at me open-mouthed. "Uh, hi," I waved awkwardly.

"Alright class, um, you all can, uh, go start on the pegasi. Don't do what he did, I don't want you guys to fall off, except maybe you and you. You're expendable," she joked. "and I'll just talk to Percy for a minute," Hazel directed, pulling me aside. As the class gradually followed the orders, Hazel looked at me severely. "Percy, can you hear what Asher is thinking?"

"More like what he's saying," I said. "Like anyone else. He thinks you hold the reins too tightly by the way. He says it probably has something to do with the fact that you like to be in control."

Hazel narrowed her eyes. "Do you know why you can hear it when no one else can?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"It's because you're Neptune's son. He created horses out of sea-foam. Pegasi, are a form of horses. You're one of the Great Three Gods, you're skills will probably be more enhanced. But it's not normal, your skills I mean. You've been trained. _Where_?" she asked, brushing a few strands of her hair away from her face.

Don't we all wish we knew.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I know it's kinda getting boring, it's cause people said they wanted to see Percy pwn some of the Roman Camp members, so I had to write this little chapter. xDDDD I loved writing it though. It's like Maximum Ride (if you've ever read it), where they pwn in army training classes. =) But soon, they're gonna figure out where he's from. Who he is. And the punishment will be...Don't you wish you knew. xD JK. Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter btw. I love you guys who reviewed! I mean, 118 reviews for like 7 chapters? I don't deserve it. I love you guys! Lots of Love-Catherine


	9. I Get Thrown Into Jail

Percy POV:

As I walked back to my cabin after pegasus riding, I couldn't help but spot Reyna and Hazel talking animatedly to the Sword Trainer.

I didn't know how old he was. He's one of those dudes who look ageless. I decided to sneak around and see what I could here. I then realized it was practically an empty clearing, and without a Yankees Cap there was no way I could get close enough to hear. Yankees Cap. Where had I gotten that idea? A Yankees Cap was just a hat.

I got a flash of a blonde girl, Annabeth, I figured. She had her hair tucked in a Yankees Cap, and she was visible, which I evidently found weird. She opened her lips, and spoke. "You're such an idiot sometimes. C'mon, take my hand."

Then the flash ended. Damn. Either way, I snuck forward, dodging behind the boulders. "Listen, I think Percy, he's special. He's the answer to the prophecy we heard back in August," Reyna was speaking. "And we think he's from, from the _a Greek_ upbringing. But we don't know how that's possible, because there's no such Greek Camp."

The trainer's eyes widened. Hazel saw that in her sharp eyes. "Is there no Greek camp?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "Or have we been lied to?"

The trainer held her gaze. "Yes, there, there was a Greek Camp."

Greek Camp? I wondered.

"There was one, and them and us fought much. Eventually, them and us fought to the point of a civil war. And after that, we were separated. Lupa and Chiron parted ways, as did the campers."

Reyna was listening intently, but she furrowed her brow. "That makes no sense. You can't split a god," she responded.

"Of course not, but you can call them down in different personalities. It matters not. What you say about this possibility may be true. It explains much. But, if he is _Greek_," the trainers lip curled, and not in a good way.

My stomach tightened. If the Greek and the Romans were enemies. Where did that leave me?

"But you must not tell anyone," the trainer told Reyna. "You are practically leader of the legions now that Jason is gone. I confide you this because we may, we may have to do something about the boy. I will talk to Head Trainer," he whispered.

The most emotion I'd seen from him since I'd been here, and it's not good news.

I quickly snuck away while Reyna and Hazel frowned at each other, as if trying to figure if this news was good.

Sinking onto my bunk back in my cabin, I tapped my fingers against the wall. I might be Greek. If I was Greek, then that meant that I didn't belong here. A sense of relief washed over me. As accepting as the camp had been, I felt strange here in their strict ways. If you messed up, I'd learned, they practically tried to kill you. Greeks and Romans weren't friends. There was plenty this camp could do with me. They could throw me into the brig. Wait, brigs were for ships. They could throw me into whatever-ugly-jail-cell-like-room-they-had here.

But I was Greek. If this Roman Camp was in California. The Greeks would be in the opposite of California. What was the opposite of California?  
I didn't know, but obviously, wherever I was from, I wasn't Californian.

I didn't even _look_ Californian. A lot of the campers here had suntanned skin and close cropped blonde hair. I had messy black hair and more pale skin. I was from somewhere North then. North, opposite of West. Northeast. Northeast. Boston? No, that didn't make sense. Why would I be from Boston? Wherever it was, it'd have to be a big influence on America. Olympus was in New York, I suddenly remembered Reyna telling me. So did that mean, Greeks were from New York? _I_ was from New York?

I could almost see the tall skyscrapers, and a familiar looking apartment, and some school with a giant hole through the window, me running into a blonde girl. A redheaded girl running into me.

All these ideas running through my head were giving me a headache. Plus, the two people who were shouting at my door weren't helping. "DUDE IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, I'M RUNNING A KNIFE THROUGH IT!" I heard someone shout. I almost laughed, feeling like I'd heard this before.

I walked over to the door just as a thick knife lodged into the wood. I yanked it out and opened the door. "Chill, chill, what do you guys want to say?" I asked, before someone yanked me by the neck. "OW GET OFF," I said, although his tightened grip didn't actually hurt.

The guy who'd yanked at my neck seemed surprised that he couldn't kill me too. "You're coming with us," he growled. It was the buff dude who'd delivered my clothes. And two other dudes I didn't recognize.

"Where are you taking me? To shove my head down a toilet?" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it. Head Trainer has ordered you to go to the central of camp. You thought your little ploy would work didn't you? Thought faking amnesia would do it huh?" Another one grunted.

"What?" I asked.

"This boy doesn't have many brain cells does he? I think we'll call him Seaweed Brain," the one grabbing my neck said.

"Don't call me that," I said, my voice sounding calmer than I felt. It felt awkward having him call me Seaweed Brain.

"Why? Hate the name Seaweed Brain?"

"Don't call me that," I repeated, kneeing him before pulling out my sword, elbowing the second who tried to come up behind me.

As the two recovered, I seized them by their necks. "Let's move douches," I said, leading them into the central of camp.

"I thought we said to bring him into the central, not the other way around," one guy said.

I spotted Reyna and Hazel, who wouldn't meet my eyes, gazing away guiltily. I realized what was going on now. The camp had discovered I was Greek. They didn't like Greeks. They were going to try to _kill_ me. I spotted Head Trainer, with his sandy brown hair, standing next to the Sword Trainer, who avoided my gaze.

I released both of them with an extra light kick in the back of their knees that sent them to the ground. "Any reason why I got abducted out of my cabin?" I asked, I asked, looking at the Head Trainer, who had a grim smile on his face.

"Don't think we don't know your secret Perseus Jackson. You may have fooled Lupa. But you won't fool me. You're no blessing. You're a _Greek_," he said, the last word rolling off his tongue as if it were the most repulsive thing I person could be. "Don't lie."

"Really? I wouldn't know. I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" I said, my temper getting the better of me. "Have none of you been listening? I really can't remember! Nothing! I don't know where I'm from, who I've met, what I've done, whatever."

"Very well, you can fight all of us if you wanna take the hard way," the trainer said, his eyes gleaming. He'd been waiting for this moment awhile. Even if he hadn't talked to me. He'd been suspicious of me. Who else was? "Would you like to fight me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Listen, I'm not trying to fight. I just want to figure out why I can't remember anything."

"Bit obvious son of Neptune. You're a really bad liar," he said.

"I'm not lying," I repeated.

"Yes you are," he jumped down from the stand he stood on. "And you are _Greek_. Don't deny it."

"I'M NOT LYING!" I replied, and I had to duck as he swung his sword straight at my stomach. "I swear!"

"Admit it or fight us all!" he growled.

"I'M not gonna lie, I'd rather fight you all than admit something that's FALSE," I shouted.

"Throw him into the jail cell," Head Trainer dismissed, and four buff dudes strode forward, seized me, and began walking towards what was probably the jail cell. I didn't bother fighting. They were all against me anyways. What was the point?

It looked like a cabin from the outside, but on the inside, it was your basic jail cell.

They locked the bars, and smirked as they walked away. "Hey Greek-y, have fun in jail," one shouted. Furious, I uncapped my pen and threw it, seeing it stab one end of the jail wall. As the cabin slammed shut, I slumped down onto the hard bed that was now my cabin.

How had the tables turned like this? Lupa had to know. But the thing was, would she agree with them, or me?

* * *

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READDDDDD!

A/N: Ha, and this is why Jason was worried about Percy being discovered to be Greek. But will Reyna and Hazel come save him? AND MAYBE WITH SOMEONE ELSE? (i.e. Bobby and then). LOL. Okay, jokes aside, my friends and I made this video for this Optimus Prime NASA contest, and if you could vote for it, that'd be amazingggg! Here's the link, h t t p : / / b i t . l y / i h b 3 i A, just take out the spaces, lol. It's called, Hubble Systems Optimize Busy Hospital Schedules. If you VOTED, review and tell me, and I'll count it. Once you vote, and I get seven people (my fav number) who voted, I'll give you another chapterrr! Who likes that idea? LOL! PLEASE VOTE! It'd mean the world to me. And usually, I don't advertise, it's like, just this once! It'd mean the world. I love everyone of you who reviewed, because you gave such great reviews. You're all like, "OMG THIS IS AMAZING!" I'm very tempted to reply and say, "OMG YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!" So I just did. Lol, Lots of Love-Catherine


	10. I Break Outta Jail and Hide On A Highway

Yeah I know, I posted the wrong chapter. HAHA FAIL! Anyways, thanks for telling me guys! =)

* * *

Percy POV:

I awoke to the sound of muffled voices that sounded like they were arguing. My hand would've immediately went to my pocket, where I could feel Riptide's cap, but my hands were chained, and every time I shifted about, the swords came down and cut at my fingers. Talk about medieval torture. Getting up off the floor (no, the Roman camp did not provide a bed. In fact, there's practically nothing in this cell), I scooted back warily, hoping I wasn't going to be tossed over a dude's shoulders again, but instead, the knives came down and cut at my arms.

Straining my ears, I heard parts of the conversation.

"-shut up Bobby, we gotta do this!"

"Reyna, I'd shut up if you'd stop telling me what to do. I told you I know how to get in here. Give me a break!"  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!" another voice stage-whispered.

"Yeah, and pick the lock fast Gwen," another voice stated.

"I hate being the only guy," the guy, who was evidently Bobby groaned.

Soon, the door creaked open, and I looked around warily. I recognized the voices. There was Hazel and Reyna, and Bobby, obviously. And one girl who'd suggested my name. And another I completely didn't know.

Their bodies cast shadows upon the walls of the already small and cramped cabin.

"Who's there?" I whispered lightly.

"Damn, he heard us come in," Bobby said.

"No shit," I heard Hazel said. "A sleeping fat man would have heard us come in. We were practically screaming at the door."

I could make out Reyna and her two clips pinned to her golden brown hair. Her stormy eyes were gleaming. "Percy, you know who we are," she whispered.

"Reyna?" I asked, although I knew it was her.

"Yeah, and Bobby, Hazel, Dakota, and Gwen."

"Who's Gwen?" I asked.

"I'm Gwen," a soft sweet voice whispered, that immediately calmed me down a bit. It was just a very reassuring voice.

"Okay, once I see you, maybe I'll recognize you," I mumbled. "So why are you guys here?"

"To rescue you. Duh," I heard Bobby say, his voice switching out of a whisper.

"Shut up Bobby," Dakota rolled her eyes. "We're hear to get you out of here. Gwen had a vision. She thought we should get you out of camp, and see if there was anything we could do about it."

"You guys are breaking the rules?" I asked disbelievingly. "For _me_?"

"I couldn't believe it either, trust me," Bobby said. "I was like, 'Good ol' Reyna? Breaking the rules? No way.'"

"Oh be quiet," Reyna snapped. "Just hurry up. I'll get you out of this death trap thing."

She took out her clips, and I was about to tell her that swords didn't work against this thing, that I'd already tried, but she didn't go and try to slice it. She simply used one sword to stab open a bottle mixture of unknown stuff. As she poured a couple drops on the bars, they immediately dissolved. Reyna saw me looking, and simply said, "It's special ambrosia. Couple of drops is enough to burn away anything non-godly."

"Even us?"

"We're half-godly. We can survive a couple drops without too much damage."

She kicked at both knives, and as they went into motion, I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but I heard a knife clang. Dakota and Hazel were battling both mechanical swords as Reyna unchained my handcuffs, and untied the ropes bound across my chest.

As soon as the ropes loosened, I relaxed.

Bobby had the door open, and motioned us outside. "C'mon, we gotta get out of here," he whispered.

"But, wait-" I didn't bother finishing the sentence, because I was so confused, any explanations probably wouldn't matter anyways.

Why were they rescuing me? And where were they taking me?

It turned out, they had a hideout around 5 miles away from camp, in Caldecott Tunnel on Highway 24. If you pressed a button, a door opened, and inside was what you could probably call a, "Half Blood Hideout."

There was supplies, like knives and stuff, along with ambrosia squares, a couple of water bottles, some food, and a change of clothes. "Do you guys just come here for fun?" I asked.

"It was our planning headquarters before the war," Dakota explained, her red hair tied back as she sat against a box.

"Maps and stuff," Bobby said, drinking a gulp of water.

"Stay on topic. We're here because Percy's in danger. And, we've got a problem," Reyna said, examining one of the maps carefully. "Gwen?"

Gwen, brushing her blonde hair back carefully, looked at me with her big blue eyes. She looked like an average California girl, with shorts and a tank-top on, instead of the armor that everyone else had. The only difference was that her arms had scribbles all over them, like she'd had a stack of permanent markers and had decided to use her arms as the canvas. I caught glimpses of fire breathing drakons, pegasi, and words in a language I didn't understand.

"Have you ever heard a prophecy before Percy?" she asked gently.

"You mean those things that predict the end of the Earth and stuff?" I asked.

"Kind of. They tell you what you have to do, and what will happen," she explained.

"Oh, I probably have. I just don't remember them," I said, for some reason, thinking of 4 guys at a poker party, with green smoke coming out of their mouths. I doubted that was a 'prophecy'.

"Really? Well, 2 months ago, our camp got a prophecy," Gwen said. "Well, I got a prophecy. And I told the camp."

"So you're like a fortune teller?" I asked.

Gwen wrinkled her nose. "That's too much like the idiots who use tarot cards and crap. No. I'm an _oraculum_. I see what the god Apollo wishes me to see."

When I gave her a blank look, Hazel filled in. "My dad tells her stuff, and she tells us."

"Oh, okay," I said, still a little confused, but I didn't want them to think I was a complete idiot. Especially after the jail rescue thing.

"Basically, two months ago, we got a Great Prophecy. One that predicts the end of the world. But it's in Latin," Gwen said.

"Can you translate it?" I asked hopefully.

Gwen nodded. She looked at her arms, and I thought she was thinking, but she was reading from her arms. It was one of the scribbles. "I translated it a couple weeks ago, hoping it would make more sense. Evidently not." She began reading.

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

to storm or fire, the world must fall-"

I remembered this.

"An oath to keep with a final breath,

and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

I had unknowingly finished the prophecy, and I wouldn't know it if I hadn't felt the words escaping from my lips and the other five staring at me. "So you have heard it," Bobby said, looking surprised, his eyes wide.

"Obviously," Hazel and Dakota said at the same time, slapping Bobby on either side of his head, leaving hiim pouting and rubbing his head.

"The question is," Gwen said, now looking at me curiously. "Where?"

Later, as we all sat there talking about the prophecy, I felt flashes of uncomfortable pain, followed by pictures and voices. Yeah, I know, the voices are back. Darn. I thought I'd gotten rid of them when I'd given them a lecture. Just kidding.

"I still think the 'foes bear arms' thing is a little suspicious," Reyna repeated. "Who is our enemy?"

No one could answer that, but I had a thought. See, if I was from a Greek Camp-Half Blood, and the head trainer hated me that much just because of it, then maybe the Greeks were the 'foes.'

I kept the thought to myself though, because there was another voice in my head whispering, "Don't tell _them_ Seaweed Brain. If they are your foes, you don't want them to know!"

So, I didn't respond, and no one else could answer the question, so we moved on. The rest of the prophecy was as suspicious as ever, like a puzzle piece with a gazillion pieces missing, and we only had one piece.

So, basically, a puzzle piece of a puzzle. Not a puzzle. If you followed that, you're a genius. _I_ didn't even follow that. "And I don't get it. You appeared out of nowhere, as a child of Neptune, which hasn't happened in years. He never has children. And it just so happens, Jupiter, another powerful god who barely has kids, his kid goes missing. You're evidently from the Greek camp. You came here. Where'd Jason go?"

I think she understood where he was, and I knew where he was too. At least, now I did.

* * *

EXTREMELY IMPORTANT RANT: READ. LOL **A/N:** AHHHH it's been so long since I've updated, and I hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, I have this problem with not editing. I'm working on it. haha.

I had so many positive reviews from the last chapter, like, drew, anon, MajideBunny, BluexStar249, Superreaderwhoot, personmcpeople, and every person who voted for that NASA video I made! Haha, I know I promised I'd mention everyone, but then I realized like 30 people did it, and I've been wading through reviews trying to find out who did. I gotta say...YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO NICE! How is this possible? LOL! It's like, 200 reviews in 8 chapters or something. I'm not that awesome...xD

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ESPECIALLY TO EVERYONE WHO VOTED: (take out spaces) h t t p : / / b i t . l y / i h b 3 i A for the video Hubble Systems Optimize Busy Hospital Schedules. You all can keep voting until February 6th, and I sound like a person who's trying to sell you all something...So Imma stop. To anyone who actually red through this entire thing, I have to thank you by saying:

To anyone reading this: I have decided to take requests for One-Shots. I love doing Percabeth one-shots, they're just fun, but I don't let 'em get too cheesy. I'll do anything really, so review and REQUEST a one-shot you want ME to write. Kay? LOL, just review, and I'll message you for more details. So yeah. REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! Lots of Love-Catherine


	11. My Friends Argue About My Destiny

BEFORE YOU READ THIS: I am truly sorry for updating before this, HOWEVER I've been having tons of trouble on this site. The site hasn't been letting me update, saying, "Error," everytime I try to update. It's been driving me crazy. But thanks to IceDragon19 for PMing me, helping me out on updating. I hope you enjoy the chapter guys. I promise I tried to update by 3/21/11...but the site wouldn't let me. =( Read and let me know what you think!

* * *

Percy POV:

"So basically," I said slowly, as they all stared at me. "I'm Greek, I came from another Half-Blood camp, that was hidden from your camp for ages, by some sort of oath. Jason and I somehow switched though, and Jason is at _my _camp, and I'm at your camp, which conveniently hates my camp, I get thrown in jail for being from the camp that your camp hates, and there's a giant prophecy that states that a bunch of us are going to save the planet. Simple."

"Exactly," Gwen replied, either ignoring my sarcasm, or not catching it. "So we need to figure out what this prophecy is talking about. And before the camp can find you."

"So your saying," I said, trying to process this new information. These people were all looking at me so calmly. You'd think the world ended everyday with people like them. "That we have to figure out what the Great Prophecy means, that could possibly end the world."

"Yeah," Reyna supplied an answer, staring at the scroll with the doomsday prophecy on it.

"Let's start then."

Reyna gave me an exasperated look, as though I was missing something incredibly stupid. "We can't just stay in here the whole time. We've been gone for 2 hours now. The camp has probably noticed we're gone."

"I thought this was like a secret hideout."

"It is," Bobby answered.

"Then it's secret. They aren't supposed to know about it right?"

Reyna glared at me for a moment, her eyes flashing. I almost thought it was Annabeth for a moment, ready to call me Seaweed Brain or something. "Fine," she muttered. "But if we're found, I'm blaming you."

"Terrific," I rolled my eyes. Gwen recited the prophecy again, first in Latin, then in English. "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, well that's easy. Seven campers, answer the call of someone."

"Who's the someone though?" Hazel asked.

"Good point."

"But the next line is confusing," Dakota added. "What would the storm and fire be? Are they going to be opposing sides of the army or something?"

"Well the world's gonna fall either way," Bobby joked.

"It's not funny Bobby," Reyna snapped, her eyes troubled. "They make it seem as though there's no other option. And what's the oath?"  
"Maybe it was an Oath the Gods took. You know, to keep the two camps separate or something," I suggested.

"Maybe," Gwen nodded, sounding impressed. "It would explain the next line. Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. Maybe our two camps will have to come together or something. To defend Olympus and the gods," she said, brushing her blonde hair out of her face again.

"But we might not be defending together though," Reyna said darkly. "Who's to say our camps won't be fighting _against_ each other until the end?"

"Have we fought before?" I asked.

"Well, the only real war in recent years that reflects the possibility of two camps of the same nature turning against each other would be a Civil War. The American Civil War was probably caused by us. It would explain some of the maps we've found in the secret hideouts before. This hideout, we think, was actually build and used by our camp when we fighting the Greek, well that is to say, your camp," Hazel explained, playing with the tip of her blade, checking to make sure it was still wicked sharp.

After a couple minutes of discussing, it was pretty obvious we weren't going to get anywhere with the prophecy. We'd only managed to figure out our two camps had to find a way to come together and defend, or risk killing each other at whatever the 'Doors of Death' are.

Gwen, who'd been abnormally quiet during this time, finally began to shiver, as if something was possessing her. I hadn't seen her like this before, so when the smoke began to come out of her eyes and glow, I was a little freaked out.

Dakota, on the other hand, simply grabbed a notebook, and handed it to Gwen, who began sketching rapidly. Reyna and Bobby crouched closer, trying to make out what she was drawing. Looking over their shoulders, I saw a couple of wolves, one with an evil glint in his eye. The other was Lupa.

After awhile, Gwen's eyes returned to normal, and she fell back, her blue eyes returning to their normal state. "Alright, so I guess we're back to normal," Bobby said, tossing Gwen some water.

After taking a sip, Gwen spoke, her expression grim. "Lupa knows we're gone. And you know what she said? Something about the Earth, and another about'The Son of Neptune,' he's not supposed to be alive."

"So I'm supposed to be dead?" I repeated in disbelief.

"There was a Great Prophecy made years before. That said Children of the Great Three weren't supposed to be born. They were too powerful-"

"Too strong-" I interrupted. "They didn't want half-bloods with so much power, and also, a Child of the Great Three would cause a lot of trouble right? Kronos would arise? And cause the 'Great Stirpot' or whatever."

"The Great Stirpot?" Reyna repeated, looking extremely confused.

"I think he's talking about the Great Stirring," Dakota said, her red hair falling in front of her face, reminding me of someone else.

"Yeah, that."

"The Great Stirring? Well that did cause Kronos to arise. But what has that got to do with the Earth?"

"Well what represents the Earth?" Hazel asked. "There's the Earthshaker, but the Great Stirring is talking about great powerful beings. Things beyond just the gods. Beyond the Titans even."

"Before the Titans, there was the Sky and the Earth."

"Gaea? Gaea was Earth right?" I filled in, at once, remembering that when Lupa had been testing me, the ground itself had been sucking me in. I'd thought that was part of the test, and when I'd entered the water, it had disappeared. But what if it hadn't been part of the test? What if it had been another unnatural force? I mean, life is full of them right?

The faces in front of me all looked grim.

Me? I probably just looked confused.

"What's wrong with Gaea?" I finally asked.

"Well, if Gaea arises," Dakota began carefully. "That means a battle we can never win. Gaea is such a powerful force, that if she is fully awake at once-"

"-the Earth will basically explode with all the power. Plus, she's such a great force, that she can hardly be entirely awake at once. In fact, I read that Gaea's been sleeping for over a millenia," Reyna finished.

"So Gaea equals boom," Bobby filled in helpfully.

Sure Gaea was a bad thing, but the one thing I was thinking was, did the Greek Camp perhaps know more than we did about this? Was there a danger we had yet to see?

"We're missing something though," Gwen furrowed her brow. "There's no way that Gaea's gonna do all the work herself. You know how the Titans did it. They used other creatures. Other forms."

"Like what? What other despicable species could Gaea have probably created other than the Titans?" Bobby asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Well," Dakota said hesitantly. "She did make the Giants."

"The Giants were each created," Hazel added, "To fight a god. They're like the anti-whichever god they happen to be created to be against."

So they were the anti-thesis of the gods. Not even the gods could kill them.

"So you think the Giants are involved somehow?" Bobby asked.

"It's possible," Gwen said solemnly.

Well _crap_.

* * *

A/N: I'm SO SORRY for not updating yesterday, but I had the chapter ALL WRITTEN and ready to update, by fanfiction wouldn't let me. It kept saying, "Sorry, error, blah blah blah" Forgive me? Sorry for the no action-ness of the chapter, but they've gotta figure out some of the crap before I send them out to fight and kill stuff awesomely. Thanks to you guys for constantly reviewing. I promise I'll be updating more frequently now. I'm thinking of writing a couple of one-shots as well. =) Review and tell me if you liked it? I'll give you COOKIESSS! haha. Lots of Love-Catherine


	12. DISCONTINUATION

Hey, so I'm discontinuing this story, and before you all freak out on me on why, it's because I was only planning on writing this story until we actually figured out what had happened to Percy. And now... WE HAVE! haha, here is the first chapter of Son of Neptune: h t t p : / / w w w . r i c k r i o r d a n . c o m / F i l e s / D o c u m e n t s / S o n _ o f _ N e p t u n e _ p r e v i e w . p d f (Take out the spaces) :)

Thank you to all the amazing readers and reviewers, and I hope you guys don't hate me too much for discontinuing, I hope you understand.


End file.
